The Ties That Bind
by xTeamDamonx
Summary: Aleksandrina Petrova, or Alexandria Peirce is Katherine's younger sister, ally, friend and rival. Despite getting into many feuds, she has always stuck by her sister, even leaving the love of her life, Klaus Mikaelson for her. Will Alexandria be able to find light in her love for her sister, even when she slowly feels herself slipping? Or will she go down the road of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

'Katarina...Katarina, It's Okay...Shh...' I soothed my sister.

Katarina was laying in the bed she had given birth in, curled into a tiny ball, tears streaming down her face.

'No!' She wailed 'No, Aleksandrina! It will never be okay! She is gone!'

Fresh tears seeped from her large brown eyes, identical to mine, at the memory of her daughter, who had been stolen from Katarina at birth. Sobs racked her small, fragile form as she leant into me, dampening the green cloth of my gown.

'It will be, with time. It is best for her, Kata.' I used my nickname for my sister. 'She's gone to a good home, with a kind family...'

Suddenly, she sat up, nearly smashing my chin with her head.

'Do you know where she is?' she asked, urgency clouding her tone.

'No' I admitted. 'But I saw the couple downstairs when you were giving birth. The lady was wearing a pretty blue silk gown with _real pearls, _Kata! They looked very well off. The man was wearing gold velvet.'

Slowly Katarina sank back down into the pillows.

'Did they hold her?' she whispered.

'Yes. She has your eyes' I informed her. 'And dark hair'

That seemed to give no comfort. She burrowed into the soft muslin of my bodice, one arm round my neck.

'But she's _mine!_' She sobbed.

Suddenly the door flew open, smacking the wall before jolting off and coming to rest a few inches away. My father stood in the doorway, my mother hovering behind him, looking terrified.

'You. Whore.' He spat at Katarina. 'You're to go to England, where you will not shame us. Dimitri from the village is sailing there in an hour, to trade, and has been kind enough to provide you with passage. For a fee, of course. You will not mind opening you're legs a few more times, will you, Whore? Get dressed, and leave us. Anya is packing you're things.'

My body ran cold and Katarina flinched in my arms.

'No!' I cried before I could stop myself.

'What?' My father's glare almost turned me to stone.

'I will go with her!'

'So you want to go with the whore? Well, do not expect Dimitri to preserve your maidenhead. Go to England, be whores together!' He sneered before storming out.

Further in the house, we heard him yell at Anya, the maid, to pack my things as well. I felt a warm, soft hand on my cheek.

'You did not have to do that' Katarina whispered.

'I can't leave you to suffer on your own' I told her. 'Stand up, I will help you dress and get changed myself.'

She slowly stood, wincing at the raw pain between her legs, and placed both hands on the mirror, allowing me to lace her corset. I then slipped a plain creamy traveling dress over her head and pulled a matching one on. Father entered, and motioned for us to follow him. He led us out of the house, not even allowing us time to say goodbye to our mother and siblings.

At the front of our house was a cart that two trunks had been loaded on to. Dimitri sat in the front, holding a whip and the reins of a coal black horse. He leered at us as we got in the back, next to our things.

'Hello, sweetings' he grinned evilly, turning to look us up and down. 'I am taking you to England. I hope you reward me for it.'

* * *

That night, and every night for the next two months, we would be called into Dimitri's private rooms, and held down as he pushed himself into us, grunting in pleasure every now and then, and groping our breasts, our hips as we shrieked in pain. Then, sometimes he would let his crew have a go. _Who wants to ride the whores? _He'd shout, and they'd all come running. But my pain dimmed in comparison to Katarina's. Her screams could be heard from our cabin as Dimitri pummelled himself again and again between her legs, where she was already sore from childbirth.

When we landed in England, it was a relief. We looked for a room for the night at an inn, with some money Ema, our older sister, had slipped into our pockets. Once in an average-sized room that had one bed in the corner, we stripped off the white traveling gowns we hadn't changed for months, and burned them in the grate, before opening one of chest's and getting re-dressed after washing in front of the fire in a small tub the landlady kindly brought. I put on a green one, while Katarina put on a blue. Then we opened the other chest. Inside was several beautiful dresses and jewellery to match, along with ten large moneybags. We gasped in surprise, and I picked up a small note that was on top of it all.

_Скъпа моя дъщери.  
Аз ви се сбогува, и като прощален подарък, оставям те с вас. Това е, което платените нови родители на дъщеря Катарина за нея. Надявам се, че те ви помогне да започнете нов живот, и ви желая всичко най-добро.  
мама_

_(My Darling Daughters.  
I bid you farewell, and as a parting gift, I leave these with you. This is what Katarina's daughter's new parents paid for her. I hope that they help you begin your new life, and I wish you all the best.  
Mama)_

'She must have stolen them from the family coffers' Katarina breathed.

'She must have received a beating when father found out' I replied.

'Please' she snapped. 'That...that _monster_ is not our father! What kind of father would allow his daughters to be raped?'

'You are right. But we mustn't dwell on the past. We need to adapt, and become English'

'Yes. I shall ask Mrs Johnson if she could teach us some more of the language. Mother only ever bothered to teach us the basics'

I nodded.

'And I shall pay Mr Johnson for two more months stay.'

'Then it is a plan. We will adapt and become English' Katarina decided.

* * *

**Oooh! Katarina and Aleksandrina are becoming English! Please review, it would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Sister, we are going to a ball!' Katarina crowed triumphantly, dancing into our room at the inn.

'How did you manage that?' I questioned as she threw open our trunk and pulled out two dresses.

'I met a man, and he invited me! His name is Trevor, and he says it is a birthday party and that you are welcome as well! Aren't you exited? It is in the country and hosted by a Lord Elijah for his brother, Lord Niklaus. Here, wear this'

She thrusted a beautiful cream gown with a turquoise petticoat patterned with gold embroidery at me. It had long sleeves that reached almost to my waist when I was holding my arms outstretched.

'It is tonight?' I asked her.

'Yes! Trevor says we can ride in his carriage with him, how sweet is that?'

'You sound very sweet on _him_' I teased.

'No! I am more interested by the sound of these two lords, though he is very handsome.'

'What will you wear your hair like?'

'I will curl it and tie it up. How will you do yours?'

'I'm just going to leave it in ringlets.'

'Yes.' she said approvingly. 'It will frame you're face wonderfully'

I turned, allowing her to tie my corset strings as I scrutinized her dress. It was a deep, dark red with an embroidered cream petticoat. I slipped my dress on, relishing the feeling of the smooth silk on my turned and I laced her corset before she pulled her dress on also, and went to do her hair. We both slipped a bag of coins in our pockets, and looked at ourselves in the small looking-glass. We were complete opposites at first glance. But on second, we were almost identical. Katarina was ten months older than me, but we looked almost like twins, except that my skin was a little paler and my lips slightly fuller. Then, of course, was the hair. Katarina's was tied in the same style she had described and was a dark, chestnut brown. Mine hung in ringlets to my waist and was a pretty shade of gold.

Just then, we heard the sound of hooves clattering up the cobblestone path. Katarina let out a cry of delight after looking out of the window, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to see a carriage drawn by two white horses waiting for us. A footman opened the door for us and we got in to see a young man with blonde hair sitting by the window, a young woman with hair a few shades darker than mine sitting next to him. We sat opposite, and Katarina introduced me.

'Trevor this is my sister, Aleksandrina'

'A pleasure, my lady' He said, his voice smooth and velvety. 'This is my companion, Rose.' He motioned to the woman next to him who gave a brief smile.

'Hello' she murmured before looking back out of the window.

* * *

Halfway through the party, Trevor came up and touched our arm.

'My dears' He smiled, as we turned to see a man with dark brown hair and eyes.

'Hello' Katarina told him politely.

'A pleasure' I chimed in, but he seemed only to have eyes for my sister.

'You...Remind me of someone' He said slowly, as if trying to wrap his head round something.

'Katarina, and Aleksandrina, May I introduce the Lord Elijah' Trevor introduced him.

I heard Katarina's sharp intake of breath before she curtsied, holding his hand. He offered it to me, and I did the same before he turned back to Katarina.

'A Pleasure, my Lord' she murmured, her cheeks flushing with excitement.

'The pleasure is mine' He assured her, placing a kiss on her fingers. 'Katarina'

Slowly, they wandered away and I strolled around the party, chatting and laughing, before I found Katarina and Lord Elijah again.

'Aleksandrina!' Katarina exclaimed joyfully. 'I was just asking Elijah where the mysterious host we've heard so much about is.'

'He is fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance' Elijah informed us.

Just then a man descended the stairs, and Elijah held his hand out.

'Here he is' He announced.

Me and Katarina strained to see him, but couldn't make him out. Just then, the crowd of people that had swarmed around him parted, and he saw us. First his eyes landed on Katarina, and he stared for a few seconds before locking gazes with me, looking into my eyes for a few seconds longer before his eyes shifted back to my sister.

'Katarina, Aleksandrina, may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus.' Elijah said.

We both dropped into curtseys and his eyes followed every move I made, before he kissed our hands.

'Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus' His voice was velvety and I suddenly felt weak at the knees. 'From where have you and your sister come, Aleksandrina?' He asked. I felt an immoral amount of pleasure at the sound of my name dripping effortlessly off of his tongue.

'We are new to town, my lord' I told him, meeting his blue gaze.

'Aleksandrina and Katarina are from Bulgaria.' Elijah smiled.

'Zdravei, Aleksandrina, and Katarina' He added my sister's name almost as an afterthought, and I could tell from her body language that she was not pleased about it.

I laughed, allowing the delicate sound to pierce the air around us.

'Very good!'

'Do you mind, Katarina? I would like to have a moment alone with your sister'

'No, not at all, my lord.' She smiled at Klaus led me off.

'Shall we dance?' He asked.

I nodded and he led me onto the floor where several couples were already whirling around. I was glad for once that I was a fairly good dancer. He took one of my hands, and placed his other on my waist, and I placed mine on his shoulder. The whole time, I was painfully aware of the soft weight of it, and the warmth I could feel through the thin silk of my gown.

For the first time in months, I felt real desire.

* * *

That night, Elijah and Klaus insisted that I and Katarina stay with them, and that they would have our things brought from London. I had been a little wary at first, cautious that men would be so kind when every man ever in my life had been cruel, but Katarina talked me into it.

'This could be the start of our new lives' she'd told me, earnestly.

'If you're sure...' I had replied.

So now, here I was, in a large chamber that had a small sitting room with two bedrooms attached. Katarina's room was bold reds and yellows, while mine was a pretty pale purple with gold accents. In the sitting room were a few bookshelves and a comfy seat like the one that had been in Mama and Papa's sitting room. On one wall was a pair of wooden doors that opened onto a balcony that had a small set of steps leading down to the garden below where Katarina was playing chase with Elijah and flirting outrageously. I descended the stairs, and as I reached the bottom, I felt a hand softly touch the Ice-blue silk of my gown. I whirled around to see Klaus there, blood staining the white shirt he was wearing.

'What has happened?' I asked.

'A villager picked a fight with the wrong person in the tavern.'

'Oh.' I placed a hand on his outstretched arm as he steered us towards the rose gardens, throwing a glance back at his brother.

* * *

I was walking down the dimly lit hallway, towards Klaus' room. It had been two weeks from the day in the gardens, and we were now courting openly. We either spent the night in his room or in mine. I did not have to worry about guarding my virginity. It had already been stolen from me.

'...Full moon in two days. Then we can sacrifice the girl and I will turn from a vampire to a Hybrid.' I paused. That was Klaus' voice.

'Brother, I have an Elixir that may save Katarina. I beg you, allow me to use it' that was Elijah.

'What is you're fascination with that girl?'

'The same as yours with Aleksandrina. I love her.'

'Let me think about it. Perhaps I will feed her a little.'

Elijah's voice became flooded with relief.

'Thank-you'

I quickly turned and ran back to my room. I told Elizabeth, my maid, that I was feeling ill and to send for Katarina. She nodded and left. All I could think about was Elijah's words.

'..._That may save her.'_

I couldn't risk my sister on a 'may'. And Klaus. The man I thought I loved was a...vampire.

Just then Katarina entered, looking disgruntled.

'What is it, Aleksandrina?'

'We need to leave here' I said, lowering my voice.

'What?' she lowered hers also.

'They're vampires, Kata. They wish to sacrifice you, we need to run!'

She pursed her lips and nodded.

'Give me five minutes and I'll meet you here. We'll go to the woods.'

She disappeared and returned minutes later.

'Let's go' she murmured.

We ran through the woods, as fast as we could, branches snagging our hair and cutting our faces, and before we knew it, we heard sounds of pursuit. Katarina stumbled and pulled me down with her, hiding us behind a pile of leaves and dirt. There was a strange _whooshing _sound before we heard a gruff voice say:

'They're here.'

'Girls!' someone shouted. I recognized him as Elijah. 'I know you're near. I can smell you're blood' He added as an afterthought. 'It's pointless to will find you wherever you are!'

The was another sound and Trevor's voice cried 'This way. There's more blood over there!'

We listened, clutching each other as their footsteps faded before getting up and running into another body. We suppressed a scream, and looked up to see Trevor.

'Head east' He told us. 'I can't lead them astray for much longer.'

'We can't run anymore!' Katarina gasped.

'There's a cottage. You'll both be safe there. Go, now. Go!'

We nodded and took off, running through the forest.

* * *

We found the cottage at dawn the next day, and we used the last of our energy to run up to it, pounding on the door. An old woman opened the it.

'Please! Help us!' Katarina cried.

The woman shook her head.

'I don't invite strangers into my home.'

He went to shut the door, but Katarina stopped her.

'No! Trevor! He said you'd help us!'

'Damn him!' cursed a familiar voice, 'Always making promises I don't want to keep!' Rose, the girl from the carriage appeared at the door. 'Let the girls in' She said, taking a look at us. 'Get them some food and water'

'Rose! Thank you!' I gasped catching my breath.

'Trevor said to show you this' Katarina told her, holding up a milky white stone in the shape of an oval. 'To prove we are who we say. So that you would help me to freedom.'

'You _stole _this from Klaus?' Rose said, horror seeping into her tone.

'It was to be a part of the sacrifice ritual so...I grabbed it and we made our escape' my sister explained.

'People do not escape from Klaus. Anyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies!'

'I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid.'

'I am risking nothing. At nightfall, I will bring the pair of you to Klaus and beg him to show us all mercy!'

As she spoke, she grabbed our arms, throwing us into a small room with a bed before firmly locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the bed, watching as Katarina dashed around the room, searching for something. It was late afternoon, but due to the summer, it would not be dark for another half-hour or so.

Ten minutes passed and Katarina let out a small cry of delight. I looked up to see that she was holding a long, silver knife.

'They're vampires, Katarina. You won't be able to hurt the with that.' I reminded her.

'I know' she told me before plunging it into her stomach.

I gasped, and darted forward, helping her to the bed, where she handed me the knife.

'You must. To survive' she whispered.

I climbed in next to her and took a deep breath before sending the silver blade, stained red with my sister's blood, into the gold velvet of my dress. I breathed n sharply as it pierced my flesh, before ripping it out and shoving it under the covers. A dark red stain was spreading across my bodice, and Katarina pulled the blanket up to cover us just as Rose entered, holding a rope.

'It's nightfall.' She told us 'Time to go.'

She threw the rope down on the bed, and I gasped as it hit the tender skin of my belly. Rose sniffed the air before her eyes widened in realization and she ripped the covers back.

'When did these happen?' she demanded.

'In the woods' Katarina lied 'we tripped'

'That's a lie, I would have smelt it.'

She pulled the blankets back further and produced the knife.

'We'd rather die than go back to Klaus!' Katarina cried 'Please, just let us die!'

'If you die, than Trevor dies with you.'

We gasped in horror as her face transformed and she bit into her wrist, and fed us her blood. I felt the wound on my stomach close, along with the cuts and grazes on my face.

Just then, the front door flew open.

'Where is she?' we heard Trevor demand.

Rose left, and my sister picked up the long rope, quickly tying a noose at each end, before throwing it over a beam in the ceiling. She climbed up on a chair, and slipped a noose over her head. She nodded to me and I realized what she was doing. Our father had told us legends of vampires, how they drink the blood of others, and also, how their blood would supposedly turn you into one. Realizing that my sister was trying to save us by turning us into vampires, I dragged another chair over, and stood on it, pulling the rope on to my head, just as she had done, and with a final glance at each other, we jumped into darkness.

* * *

I gasped, sitting up and saw my sister conversing with Trevor.

'It was enough for me' He was saying.

'Do you not see, Trevor?' Rose sighed, entering the room. 'She used you to help her and her sister to escape, and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this.'

I went to stand next to my sister.

'And for that, I am sorry' She told them.

'As am I' Rose gleamed. 'For this.'

She ran towards Katarina, fingers outstretched, but my sister pulled the Old Woman from earlier in front of her. Our eyes widened at the smell of blood, and I ran forward, biting into her wrist, drinking deeply on the warm, sweet blood.

'Please understand' Katarina begged.

'You have just signed our death sentence!' Rose accused.

'Better you die than us'

Katarina grabbed my hand and we ran at a speed I never realized I possessed, out of the house.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Me and Katarina were riding up the small path in the forest towards our family's house. It was deathly quiet, and the smell of blood was strong in my nose. We hopped off of our horses and slowly made our way to the house. Bodies of our family's servants were littered all up the path. Me and Katarina looked at each other, and ran forward, into the house.

In each room, the walls were stained with blood. When we entered our parents' bedroom, we saw them.

My father was pinned to the wall by his favourite sword, Gorge, my younger brother lying next to him with his neck snapped. Ema was slumped against the bed, and mama...mama was lying on the bed, blood coating her dress.

'No! No, Mama!' Katarina cried, rushing over to her. I followed, trying to soothe her.

Katarina sobbed, clutching my mother's dress, and leaning into me. My own tears fell on her head.

Hours later, we moved from this position. I went over to the small building we kept at the back of our house, and pulled out all the long wood planks we had. I placed them in a pyre shape and the walked around, collecting bodies and placing them on it before going back inside. Katarina scooped up our mother and Gorge, while I grabbed father and Ema. Then, we took them outside and placed them on top of my pyre. I went into the house once more, and picked up a large bottle of alcohol that my father had in his study. Then, I poured it over the bodies and set them alight.

The flames slowly engulfed them and the putrid smell of rotting flesh reached my nose.

Me and my sister stood in silence, side by side, watching our family burn.

* * *

**Sorry, just a short one, I'm afraid! I'll hopefully post again later on, if I can write fast enough! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed or Favourited my story, and please review some more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is a little different, instead of a storyline; it's a lot of small kind of mini-stories. Chapter after next, though, we will be starting the TVD plot line, in the middle at the end of S2. So sorry for the wait, I've had a bad month! Me and my boyfriend of five years decided to call it quits, and then my dog that I've had since I was nine died. So yeah. I'll try to update more, promise.**

* * *

**1864**

'Why here?' I moaned to Katarina.

'Why not?' She shot back.

Me and Katarina had begun traveling together again just recently, and she insisted that we come to stay in a small town in America called Mystic Falls.

'It's a tiny place. It will be more noticeable when we feed'

'Than do not kill them, sister!'

'What about Pearl and Annabelle?'

'I shall give them the same warning. Oh, look, here we are!'

Our carriage had pulled up outside a great white mansion that had a young man dressed smartly in a tan coat and matching suit standing outside. The door was opened and our maidservant, Emily was helped out. She then held her hand out for Katarina, who took it, getting out of the carriage to look around, and then me. I stood next to my sister, and the young man came forward.

'You must be the Miss' Peirce. I am Stefan Salvatore.' He said.

'Please. Call me Katherine' smiled my sister, offering her hand.

'And call _me _Alexandria' I told him as he took my hand.

'Of course. Here, let me show you to your rooms. You will be staying in our guest house'

* * *

In the front yard, Stefan and Damon, Stefan's older brother, were running around, throwing a ball to each other.

'Wait!' Stefan protested. 'What are the rules?'

'Who needs rules?' asked Katarina, as we walked out onto the porch. 'Mind if we join you?'

'You could get hurt' Stefan warned us. 'My brother likes to play rough.

Not likely.

'Somehow I think you play rougher' Katarina flirted before grabbing the ball and running off.

'Come on, sister!' she called.

I let out a small gurgle of laughter, peaking at them once under my eyelashes before running after her.

* * *

I was sitting at my dressing table, placing my jewellery at my neck and wrists. Suddenly, I was aware of another presence behind me. I sniffed the air delicately, and identified the scent of Damon Salvatore.

'Mr Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners.'

I turned my back in the mirror as he came in.

'My apologies, Miss Alexandria.'

'But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them?'

'Of course'

I could hear his heart pick up as he came nearer. I stood in front of the mirror and allowed him to slowly and carefully move my hair aside. I leant against his shoulder.

'Will you miss me while off defending the south?' I murmured.

'I shall'

'Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear me and my sister will be lonely with you away'

'I think Stefan should be company enough for the both of you'

'Is it so wrong for us to want you both?' I asked, turning to face him.

'I wish to have you all to myself.'

'But that would be selfish. Stefan would miss me.'

'He would have Miss Katherine'

'Hmm...But I shall tell you a secret. Can you keep it for me?'

'Of course'

'You're my special favourite' I whispered before laying a long, hard kiss on his mouth.

* * *

Me, Katarina and Stefan were having a race through the maze to the statue at the other end. Katarina was giggling like mad as she used a quick burst of vampire speed to get ahead.

'Ha! I win! What is my prize?' She laughed.

'What would you like it to be?' asked another voice.

We all turned to see Damon sitting on a bench.

'They extended you're leave?' Stefan asked.

'I was simply having too much fun to return to battle'

'Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring' laughed Stefan, pulling Damon into a hug.

'Well this works out wonderfully for us' I smiled, stepping forward.

'How's that, Miss Alexandria?' Damon questioned.

'Now we will have both of you to keep us entertained. First and foremost we will need someone to escort us to the founders ball'

They both quickly agreed.

'Hmm...' Katarina smiled mischievously 'How will we ever choose which of you to take?'

* * *

'Look who found his dancing shoes!' I heard Katarina say to Stefan as they danced. He went to kiss her, but she pulled back. 'No touching Mr Salvatore those are the rules.'

I turned to Damon, winking at him conspiratorially.

'Mr Salvatore, do you follow the rules?'

'No, Miss Alexandria'

'Then let us leave this crowded place and go somewhere...quieter'

* * *

'You are both all alone' George Lockwood smiled. 'Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?'

'Your father has outdone himself' Katarina told him.

'Yeah, well don't let him hear that. He'll want to throw a founders party every year'

We both gave little chuckles.

'I must admit... I am rather surprised that you would come looking for us' I said.

'Because the two of you are the ropes in the Salvatore brother's tug of war?'

'No, because we're vampires who could kill you in your sleep.' I grinned.

'I beg your pardon?'

Katarina had stiffened slightly next to me, ready for anything he might do.

'Relax, George. I know you know our secret.'

'This conversation is over'

He went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand, squeezing it so he couldn't move.

'And I know your secret too, and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong'

I released his hand.

'How do you know who I am?'

'You think that I and my sister would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?'

'What do you want?'

'We have been running for four hundred years' Katarina informed him, finally catching the train of my thoughts. 'And we know the town council is planning something. We want it to be made as if we perished at their hands.'

'And what do I get in return?'

'Have you ever heard of a Moonstone, George?' I asked sweetly. 'I take from the look on your face that you have. I and my sister have had it in our possession for quite some time, and we would be willing to give it to you. If you help us escape.'

George was silent for a moment.

'We have a deal,' He said finally.

* * *

'You did _what?_' I hissed to Katarina.

'I told him our secret or...' She thought for a second 'I _showed _him.'

'You fed on him?!'

'Yes. But don't worry. He is compelled.'

I groaned in frustration.

'Katarina, you KNOW that his old nurse grows Vervain in the gardens! He could be spilling our secrets right now!' In my annoyance, I lapsed back into the familiar words of my native tongue.

She paled slightly.

'No. He would not. He loves me' She insisted.

'Yes. Just like Frederick did. But he turned his back on you the moment you told him you were with child. Men are fickle creatures, Kata. You must learn that.'

'You just think every man will betray you like Klaus did!' Katarina cried.

In an instant, she was pressed against the wall, with my pale hands round her throat, cutting off her air supply.

'Never mention him again, do you hear me?' I snarled. 'Never. That phase of my life is gone, finished.'

'You think I don't know where you sneak off to every century or so?' she choked.

I let her loose.

'Let it go, Kata' I murmured before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and I desperately tried to drag myself into a sitting position. But the Vervain still burned in my veins and I couldn't move. There was a muffled noise and a door flew open to reveal Damon and Stefan.

'Hurry, brother!' Damon commanded, grabbing hold of me. I saw that Stefan had taken hold of Katarina. They laid us on the floor and began to remove the heavy iron muzzles that locked our jaws.

Suddenly two gunshots rang in the night and they dropped. I rasped out a low noise in horror before I remembered Katarina had been feeding them her blood. They would come back. Just not as humans.

Suddenly, I felt another syringe filled with Vervain be embedded in my neck.

I slowly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

'Aleksandrina? Aleksandrina, get up!' Katarina called in Bulgarian while lightly slapping my cheek.

'What?' I rasped.

'Their letting us out' She told me, helping me to my feet.

The guard at the door opened it a crack, allowing us to escape. We ran down to the creek, where Damon and Stefan's bodies still lay. George Lockwood was waiting for us. Katherine ran and dropped down beside Stefan's body while I pulled the Moonstone out of my pocket.

'Here. Take it, and never breathe a word of this to anyone' I told him.

'Gladly, Miss Alexandria'

'Good.' I raised my voice slightly. 'Katherine! Come, we are going.'

And so begun our new lives.


End file.
